1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to room air conditioning units, and more particularly to a structure for mounting a room air conditioning unit in a window opening.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Room air conditioners are usually of a cross-sectional area less than that of the window opening in which they are mounted. For this reason, it has long been the practice to provide, either as a separate item or integral with the room air conditioner case, adjustable mounting means for bridging or blocking the space between the case and the adjacent sides of the window opening. Many of these mounting arrangements include a C-shaped frame member movable relative to the air conditioner and including an end member for engaging the window side or jamb and parallel upper and lower leg members. A pleated or accordion-configured sheet is used to block the open space within the extended frame.
In the mounting means of this variety in the prior art, the sheet is permanently attached to the upright portion of the frame and to the case of the air conditioner. This often renders the installation of the unit within the window opening more difficult than need be, because, when the frame is extended to secure the unit within the window opening, the panel can inhibit the persons carrying out the installation by simply getting in the way. The present invention provides an alternative means to mount a room air conditioning unit within a window opening, wherein the panel may be brought across the space within the frame and secured within an upright member thereof by a self-locking means after the unit has been installed.